Brian George
Brian George (בריאן ג'ורג'‎; born July 1, 1952) is an Israeli-born American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2005) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1998) - Lou (ep97) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Guru Pathik, Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Jazzman (ep49), Additional Voices *Batman Beyond (1999-2001) - Dr. Bonjahri (ep49), Jace (ep25), Lieutenant (ep12), Samir (ep8) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009) - Alien#3 (ep30), Mayor Coleman (ep30) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Janitor (ep26), Victor Valadis (ep26) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Ibn Majid, King Pygmalion II *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Liam Taylor (ep11), Professor Pyg *Camp Candy (1990) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Dennis the Menace (1986) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2003) - Librarian Lendrum *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2003) - Duff Killigan, Knight (ep10), Middleton Scientist (ep19), Mystical Monkey Monk (ep19), Professor Green (ep7), Poor Man (ep10), Professor Ramesh (ep9) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Station, Additional Voices *Disney Big City Greens (2018) - Doctor (ep4) *Disney Fish Hooks (2012) - Francis (ep60) *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2010) - Mr. Kumar *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008) - Bartender (ep24) *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016-2017) - Pickle's Dad, Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2009) - Vet *Father of the Pride (2004-2005) - Chutney *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Doc (ep22), Mr. Snarzetti (ep5), Warden Riba (ep13) *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Appa Ali Apsa, Brother Warth (ep16), LANOS, Professor Nome Chilton (ep13) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Pyko (ep9) *Invader Zim (2002) - Alien #1 (ep18; Cut Re-Dubbed Version) *Justice League (2001-2003) - Forian, Parasite, President (ep37) *Lady LovelyLocks and the Pixietails (1987) - Additional Voices *MASK (1986) - Ali Bombay, Scientist (ep75) *Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2001) - Captain, Haggis *Pinky and the Brain (1996) - Critic#1 (ep15), Drake (ep11), Sir Niles (ep10) *Road Rovers (1996) - Lieutenant Skeam (ep4) *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Coffee Man (ep2), Emil (ep2), Jackson (ep2) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Brotok (ep25) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Chairman Chi Cho (ep15), Ki-Adi-Mundi, King Katuunko, Male Twi'lek (ep47), Silman (ep118) *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1999) - Councilman (ep1), Eugene (ep51) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Real Ghostbusters (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Grosshomme (ep32) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Aaron Warren, Miles Warren *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1996-2000) - Commisar Lanuk (ep40), Conductor (ep21), Diesel (ep15), Farmers (ep17), Immigration Agent#1 (ep45), Masocks Mashoes (ep22), Tour Guide (ep52) *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Arman, O'Fallon, Scruffy Man *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Ra's Assistant, Additional Voices *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Sub Crewman *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Doctor, Mayor *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Gorilla Grodd, Newscaster, Police Officer 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Bat 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Alfred Pennyworth, Doctor *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Suit of Armor *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) - Ajay Bains *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Boulanger, Male Aristocrat 3 *The Care Bears Movie (1985) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Batman: Strange Days (2014) - Hugo Strange *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Bharat (ep23), Cruise Director (ep23) *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013) - Additional Voices *Shazam! (2014) - Solomon (ep2), Tawky Tawny (ep3) 'TV Specials' *Disney's Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) - Duff Killigan, Shego Orb 'Web Animation' *The Snowy Day (2016) - Ahmed Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Zeon Soldier Searching Camp *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Carioca, Jaburo Admiral, M'Quve *Pom Poko (2005) - Kincho, Hage *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - The King Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Disney Comics in Motion (2019) - The Sultan (ep11) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Horrible Bosses (2011) - Atmanand Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Sahin, Stuart Black, Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties (2007) - Edwardson *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Rome *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals: Zero Hour (2003) - Rodall "Demo" Juhziz *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Diablo II (2000) - Alkor, Drognan, Gheed *Diablo III (2012) - Abd al-Hazir *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Abd al-Hazir *Disney's Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) - Indian Chief *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed (2001) - Professor Oswald Gardner *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Rigger Greene, Tedworth *Disney Infinity (2013) - Captain Hector Barbossa *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Captain Hector Barbossa *Disney•Pixar Cars (2006) - Fletcher *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Knight-Commander Greagoir *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Chief Scientist (DuBois), Ghoul Merchant (Hieronymous), Tesla/Service Robot *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale II (2002) - Additional Voices *Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2014-2015) - Ser Royland Degore *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) - Centurion Cezarus, Unit Feedback *Invictus: In the Shadow of Olympus (2000) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Skinner *Law & Order: Dead on the Money (2002) - Saheed Singh *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Ganthet *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Businessman, Chairman Martin Burns, Customer, Doctor Saleon, Dr. Wayne, Rear Admiral Kahoku, Samesh Bhatia, Signal Source *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Oleg Petrovsky *Medal of Honor: European Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2003) - Pvt. Battersby, Sgt. Gupta *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The Video Game (2009) - Napoleon Bonaparte *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Captain Hector Barbossa, Captured Pirate#5, Fort Guard, Fort Guard#1 *Return to Castle Wolfenstein (2001) - Egyptian#1, Prologue German#1 *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Panther, Salim, Tiger *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Ki-Adi-Mundi *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Master Zhar Lestin, Czerka Officer, Eli Gand, Mysterious Man, Republic Security, Sith Interrogator *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Devotek *Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) - Male Scientist, Parasite, Warden *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Servant *The Hobbit (2003) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Elven Officer 2, Old Hobbit Male, Theoden *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Théoden *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Eddie Price *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Rune Scribe Lusaris *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Captain Hector Barbossa *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Captain Hector Barbossa *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (139) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2019. Category:American Voice Actors